SN 46.16 Gilana Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Gilana Sutta ''' : Translated from the Pali by Piyadassi Thera © 1999' ---- 'SN 46.16 Gilana Sutta : ill (Factors of Enlightenment) Thus have I heard: On one occasion the Lord Buddha was living near Rajagaha in the bamboo grove in the squirrels' feeding ground. At that time, he was afflicted with a disease, was suffering therefrom, and was gravely ill. Then the Venerable Maha Cunda(1) 'arising from his solitude at eventide'(2) approached the Lord Buddha, saluted him, and sat down beside him. To the Venerable Maha Cunda thus seated, the Lord Buddha said: "O Cunda, let the factors of enlightenment occur to your mind." "These seven factors of enlightenment, Bhante (Bhagwan/Ven. Sir/Lord), are well expounded and are cultivated and fully developed by the Lord Buddha. They conduce to perfect understanding, to full realization and to Nibbana. What are the seven? i. "Mindfulness, the factor of enlightenment, bhante, is well expounded by the Lord Buddha, and is cultivated and fully developed by the Lord Buddha. It conduces to perfect understanding, to full realization and to Nibbana. ii. "Investigation of the Dhamma, the factor of enlightenment, bhante, is well expounded by the Lord Buddha and is cultivated and fully developed by the Lord Buddha. It conduces to perfect understanding, to full realization and to Nibbana. iii. "Persevering effort, the factor of enlightenment, bhante, is well expounded by the Lord Buddha and is cultivated and fully developed by the Lord Buddha. It conduces to perfect understanding, to full realization and to Nibbana. iv. "Rapture, the factor of enlightenment, bhante, is well expounded by the Lord Buddha and is cultivated and fully developed by the Lord Buddha. It conduces to perfect understanding, to full realization and to Nibbana. v. "Calm, the factor of enlightenment, bhante, is well expounded by the Lord Buddha and is cultivated and fully developed by the Lord Buddha. It conduces to perfect understanding, to full realization and to Nibbana. vi. "Concentration(samadhi,trance), the factor of enlightenment, bhante, is well expounded by the Lord Buddha and is cultivated and fully developed by the Lord Buddha. It conduces to perfect understanding, to full realization and to Nibbana. vii. "Equanimity, the factor of enlightenment, bhante, is well expounded by the Lord Buddha, and is cultivated and fully developed by the Lord Buddha. It conduces to perfect understanding, to full realization and to Nibbana. These seven factors of enlightenment, bhante, are well expounded and cultivated and fully developed by the Lord Buddha. They conduce to perfect understanding, to full realization and to Nibbana." "Most assuredly Cunda, they are factors of enlightenment. Most assuredly, Cunda, they are factors of enlightenment." Thus said the Venerable Maha Cunda, and the Master approved of it. Then the Lord Buddha recovered from his affliction, and thus disappeared his affliction. ---- '''Notes: 1.Younger brother of the Venerable Sariputta. (Is this an error? According to Nyanaponika in Great Disciples of the Buddha (Somerville, Massachusetts: Wisdom Publications, 1997), p. 33, Cunda's monastic name was Samanuddesa, to distinguish him from the elder Ven. Mahacunda. — ATI ed.) 2.'Sayanha samayam patisallana vutthito,' not found in the original Samyutta text.